getting back
by Maartje
Summary: TCChris with a lot of CoryChris friendship, it's silly, sweet, sometimes funny sometimes serious.


Disclaimer: Not mine (  
  
WARNING: This has not been betaread (any takers?) I am insane and English is not my first langauge  
  
AN: Just something that popped up in my head and HAD to write down. First PB fic that actually got to see the internet. I realize it doesn't make a whole lotta sense but I had a blast writing it, I hope you have just as much fun reading :D it's a bit (much) out of character, reviews are hungered for!  
  
Here we go! Hold tight!  
  
In the middle of Self-defence class, having just beaten her two opponents into a bloody pulp Chris started to feel a little dizzy. Next thing she knows she's waking up in a hospital bed, her neighbour, the only other person in the room seemed thoroughly out of it so wouldn't be of too much use in the necessary finding of answers. And walking around in a hospital gown was not on her 'things to do before I die' list either. So she had to wait, an extra bit of rest in the mean time wouldn't be too bad a thing either.  
  
When she woke up again there was a nurse, she was taking the flowers from her neighbour's nightstand, perfectly good flowers. Hey! The nurse was nicking the flowers!  
  
"Xcuse me, could you please tell me why I am here?" Chris asked politely, to her amusement the nurse dropped the vase making it crack into a thousand pieces, the flowers scattered over the now wet floor. Justice will always be done one way or the other.  
  
"Oh! You're awake! Just a moment, I'll just clean this up and call a doctor for you." The nurse nervously said and bolted out of the room in search of a towel and dust-buster.  
  
"Wait! I don't have a moment!" Chris yelled after her, knowing she should be training to become a Federal agent, not lying around in a bed waiting for a criminal nurse! Can you get extra credit for busting a nurse while in hospital? Too minor an offence, nothing federal about it and she had been punished enough. Shame, one could always use extra credit.  
  
It took about forever for the twit to clean her own mess up and then even longer for the doctor to appear, and then he wasn't even a cute young doctor but just a young doctor that she would have found cute pre-TC but having met and married the man she still found an Adonis every other man just came up short.  
  
"Miss Kelly?" he asked, in a 'just checking if we put the right name tag on the right toe' kinda voice.  
  
"Yes, before you ask, I feel fine, I have no idea why I am here and give me my clothes back!" she said, really having to go back to the training.  
  
"Miss, you fainted." The young doctor informed her.  
  
"I'll eat more sugar. Clothes!" not that she was in a hurry or anything.  
  
"Miss Kelly, congratulations, you are pregnant!" He said it with such a wide smile she just really wanted to hit a baseball bat against his teeth to see if the shiny whiteness would crack.  
  
"No I'm not, I mean, I have always been irregular and now with the added stress I am just a bit late. OK, I am way late, but that's happened before and I wasn't pregnant then and I sure am not pregnant now, you understand?" Of course it was all his fault, he was just a stupid young doctor that didn't know anything and just assumed she was pregnant because he liked how babies smelled, when they were clean. He didn't understand she was in no way pregnant, she couldn't be pregnant!  
  
"Miss, you are three and a half months pregnant. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."  
  
"Then I shouldn't have fainted! 3.5 months pregnant people don't faint!"  
  
"Because they usually already eat for two." silence followed his statement, until Chris looked up at him with her big blue eyes  
  
"I'm pregnant aren't I?" she asked, he nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Have you given me any drugs?"  
  
"Nothing that could hurt the baby, just something to make you rest easier."  
  
"Hence my reaction. But, I can't be pregnant you see, my husband. well I left him some time ago to get into the FBI training and he took it rather badly, and he already is becoming a daddy because my best friend is pregnant and if I am pregnant too then it's just going to be an even bigger mess. I can't just go crawling back to him! And I can't stay in training and I will not abort but I do have to tell Cory 'cause she is my best friend. I have forgiven her for screwing my husband, and I have forgiven my husband but we can't be pregnant from the same guy can we? That's just sick, even if he is my husband. He's real sweet you know, and luckily I already married him because else he would ask Cory to marry him because she is pregnant with his baby. I can't be pregnant you see?"  
  
He didn't see, he had no idea what she was talking about, he hoped she had breathed at least once during that whole story but he seriously doubted it. It was seriously the last time he ever told a patient anything when the medication was still working its magic in their heads.  
  
=====  
  
Cory sprinted inside and grabbed the ringing phone, making a mental note that if it was a salesman she would shout at him for rushing a pregnant lady.  
  
"Yes?" she asked the phone, or more precisely the person behind the other phone who was so cruelly rushing a pregnant lady.  
  
"Cor, it's me." Chris?  
  
"Chris?" she asked, about a mini second after she had thought it.  
  
"Yes." She definitely didn't sound good, her best friend skills started kicking in.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Cory asked, silently thinking she probably hadn't thanked her best friend enough for forgiven the getting knocked up by former mentioned best friend's husband.  
  
"I fainted during self-defence class, they say I am 3.5 months pregnant." That would explain the not sounding too terrific.  
  
"What? But you would have noticed that!"  
  
"That's what I told them, but apparently I am pregnant all the same."  
  
"From TC right?"  
  
"CORY! Who else would I have been sleeping with 3.5 months ago!" well, she hadn't lost her temper by this pending motherhood.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Oh. you're pregnant! Oh. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you would know anything." Chris voice couldn't hide it, she was scared.  
  
"Sit tight girl, I am coming for you. Where are you exactly?"  
  
"Cory, you can't, you have a job and your baby to worry about!"  
  
"What job? I sit behind a desk most of the time doing other people's paperwork, I could use a break and so could the baby. Now where are you?"  
  
"Uhm. in a hospital, lemme just check which one." Murmurmurmur.murmur.murmurmur.murmurmur..murmurmurmurmurmurmur.  
  
"Alright, Cor.."  
  
"Never mind, I heard you already. I'll just call the airport to book a flight and I'll be there as soon as possible, alright?"  
  
"Thanks Cor, where did I ever find a friend like you?"  
  
"Love you too, Chris. You don't happen to be suffering from mood swings do you?"  
  
"Who me? I never have moodswings!" riiiiight.  
  
"I'll be there before you know it, bye Chris."  
  
"Bye Cor."  
  
She took a big gulp of air and called the airport, as she saw it, she'd better first book a flight and then tell TC, that way he'd have a harder time telling her no, she hoped. So, for purposes of this fic there was a flight going at a very good time for Cory cause I am too lazy to make up things to do while she waits. Of course, because she isn't dense she booked a ticket, then called TC  
  
"What?" TC's voice came through the phone, way grumpy, but she had to admit, it was a good way to scare of annoying salesmen.  
  
"Hey, it's me, I need a week off." Right, no sense in hopping around the subject was there?  
  
"Uhm. OK." That was too easy! He probably had some tricks up his sleeve why she couldn't go anyway but because he had said yes so easily she wouldn't be able to hold a grudge!  
  
"OK? Just like that?"  
  
"Yes, you have been working very hard, the office has never been so not behind on paperwork in ages, so you can take a break, I won't even write them up so you can have an extra week when the baby is born." Why was he being so nice and understanding? He didn't have her phone bugged did he? Then again, you should never look a horse in the mouth. a free horse, why would you need a free horse? And why couldn't you look it in the mouth? Maybe it has really great teeth!  
  
"OK, thanks, you're the greatest!" a bit butt kissing could never hurt. oh wait, she looked down on her not yet very swollen belly, it could.  
  
"So, what do you need that week for anyway?" Catch here you come!  
  
"A friend of mine needs some help, not the heavy lifting or catching bullet kind of help, so don't worry."  
  
"Hey, I worry, it's my baby too you know. But I trust you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"OK, uh. thanks, I think I'll just be off then. I promise to look after your offspring."  
  
"I know you will, have a save trip, bye Cory."  
  
"Bye TC."  
  
Cory happily hobbled into her bedroom and started packing. Not that was much reason to hobble yet, but I just really like the word :P  
  
On the other side of the line TC smiled to himself, it was actually a good thing that Cory would be away for a while, a perfect time to set his little plan in action without having to answer too many too difficult questions. It did leave the issue of who to leave in charge of the firehouse. It had to be Bobby or Monica. These were the times he really missed Victor, and about every other time he needed a good cop, or a good friend or just someone to yell at. Yeah, he really missed Victor, why was it always the wrong people that died? Before he would sink in the quagmire of why's he took out a coin and flipped it. Both Chris and Cory would kill him if they ever find out how he really decided to pick a new sergeant. So, Bobby would be the man, good for him!  
  
Back to Cory. The flight was boring and took a while. :D  
  
"Xcuse me, I'm looking for Christine Kelly. Or Callaway. or both, I don't know what she calls herself these days, probably Kelly." Making oneself understood was harder then it actually looked like.  
  
"You family?" Rude nurse!  
  
"Sorta, I'm her best friend." And damn proud of it, thank you very much!  
  
"OK, works for me, she's in room 125, first floor room 25. Got it?" Rude nurse! But at least she was helpful.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Why even bother with manners to a rude nurse? Because you have to give the good example, Cor. Right.  
  
A Hospital wide search later the last room she looked in happened to be Chris's. figures. Room numbers above the doors would be so useful in stead of on the wall side of opened doors!  
  
"Chris?" yeah, she knew it was Chris but she had to say something to make her presence known! The woman Chris was sharing a room with was sleeping, or in a coma, you could never know in a hospital.  
  
"You came!" A friendly, yet loving hug followed.  
  
"Of course I came! Anything to escape more paperwork, right? But how are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel fine, it's those doctors that say I'm not. Oh, by the way, there is a doctor around here that is really your type and he loves babies." Chris smiled at her friend, she had really missed to tease her and talk to her, oh and the gossip, she had definitely missed the gossip.  
  
"You setting me up?"  
  
"Always, that's what friends are for! But uh. Cor, seriously, I am so glad you came. I hate to admit it but I think I'm scared." Cory took her friends hand in hers and squeezed it.  
  
"I know, so am I, but it is going to be alright. Do you know what you are going to do yet?"  
  
"I know I will not abort it. I'm a bit scared to go back to TC. He'll probably take it wrong and think it's just because of the baby but I can't go back to training and I can't go back to being a cop cause then TC will find out from my file and it'll hurt him that I haven't told him, or worse he'll think it isn't his."  
  
"Would you have gone back to TC if not for the baby?" Cory asked, in part because she wanted to know but more because she wanted Chris to know and admit the truth to herself.  
  
"Eventually, the last months were hell. I love him but I just don't know how to be married! And I really don't know how to be a mother."  
  
"Hey, will do it together, raising the children I mean. And I am sure that if you talk to TC he'll understand, he's a good guy and he loves you to pieces. You just have to talk, tell him how you're feeling, everything don't hide anything, preferably when there aren't any drugs involved." Cory assured her  
  
"And if that doesn't work you can always go after that doctor." she said and giggled when Chris wacked her.  
  
"OK. talking. I'm no good at talking! I mess things up, I'll hurt him _Again_."  
  
"You always talk fine to me!"  
  
"But you already know most what I want to say! And I don't want to be perfect for you. Maybe you should just marry each other, he deserves someone better then I anyway and you are already having his baby."  
  
"Is that what you think? Chris, he doesn't want you perfect, he wants you, he loves you, please just try, for my sake, for your own sake, for his sake and both our babies sake."  
  
"What? You're gonna bet all your money on the outcome of that conversation? How could your baby's sake depend on if I try or not?"  
  
"You don't try, I get unhappy, TC gets unhappy, a baby that has two unhappy parents it is bound to become unhappy."  
  
"As long as there's no pressure. I'm pathetic, aren't I? There are thousands of single parents and I am whining for my hubby back."  
  
"I think you will be a wonderful parent, single or otherwise and you have a great excuse for whining, remember, hormones are raging to your body. And honestly, I don't think any of those single parents would blame you. So, you'll come home with me?"  
  
"What do I do when it doesn't work?"  
  
"It will work and if not, you'll just live with me again and we'll see from there." Cory smiled in what she hoped was an encouraging way. Suddenly Chris chuckled, Cory was surprised, what had she to giggle about in a time like this?  
  
"I was just thinking, if they go to the same school, parent teacher meetings, first you and TC come in and have a chat and next me and TC, I can just imagine the look on the teachers face!"  
  
"Yup, we are regular scandal material. Better yet, those meetings where all the parents come!" Cory smiled now as well.  
  
"I still don't get how you could've missed being pregnant for 3.5 months though. scoot over." Cory lay down next to Chris in the bed, heaven for her back.  
  
"Why does everyone keep fussing about that? You know I am irregular as hell! And was stressing and there was a mayor change in lifestyle, we had to do a lot of physical training. I had tons of excuses! I just never really thought I could be pregnant, it just didn't cross my mind, stupid I guess."  
  
"Sounds like heaven, months and months without. And not worrying about it."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right, then suddenly your sick a whole month! And bleeding like you've been shot a couple of times. It's not pretty."  
  
"I can imagine. This must be the reward of pregnancy." Cory said, staring at the ceiling  
  
"I think the baby is the reward of pregnancy. I think it's the same principal, you go 9 months without and then suddenly. a baby. yuck, can you image pushing something the size of a watermelon out? That weighs several pounds?" Chris asked, clearly not very happy with the prospect  
  
"It isn't very appealing, but then again walking around scarred doesn't either."  
  
"Scars from gun shots can be removed, why not a C-section scar?"  
  
"They're so big! And I guess that when you have a baby you kinda have to save up."  
  
"True. So the old fashioned way it is, I do want to be as drugged up as possible though."  
  
"Me too! You know, baby happy drugs, not anything that'll hurt it."  
  
"Hey, how far along are you now precisely?" Chris asked.  
  
"4 months tomorrow."  
  
"Wow, that is really close. Promise you will be at my delivery?"  
  
"As long as you are with mine."  
  
"Promise, I couldn't be stopped. Well, unless I am delivering at the same time. OMG! That is actually a possibility!"  
  
"Let's just hope for the best, shall we?"  
  
Chris smiled at her friend, she couldn't believe she was having such an open, nice conversation with the woman that bore TC's other child. But she couldn't stay mad at Cory, or at TC for that matter, she realized it was in some way her own fault and she at a certain point she was just tired of being mad at them so had called Cory back. Now she just had to find a way to make it up to TC and everything would be right in the world again.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Cory asked  
  
"I was just thinking of TC. I want him to know his child, and I want the baby to know him, so I'm going to have to talk to him. Him forgiving me for leaving would be a plus, him taking me back would be. well perfect I guess. I hate being so weak."  
  
"It isn't weakness to admit you want to be with someone, Chris, the problem with you two is that you both are strong independent people that hate to have someone else have any sort of power over you, that and you're horrible at communicating."  
  
"You should be a shrink or something."  
  
"Right, after two patients I would start killing everyone who dares to whine in front of me."  
  
"Nah, you'd probably just explode and shout.Or show pictures of sad hungry children and tell them that the patient's life is good in comparison. and then club 'em down." Chris grinned.  
  
"Probably. I think I'll just stick to being a cop."  
  
"Yeah, it suits you." Chris agreed.  
  
"It suits you too, I still don't get why you wanted to become a fed all of a sudden." Cory admitted, hoping this question wouldn't screw things up.  
  
"I have tons and tons of very good reasons and all of them are true, but mostly I was just scared and ran away."  
  
"What were you so afraid of Chris? You had a pretty good life."  
  
"I had trouble trusting TC. I mean, I know I can trust him with my life but my heart was another matter. I know I can trust him with that too but everywhere I turned I saw things that I was sure he wouldn't be able to resist. I was scared because he was the Lieutenant and I wasn't his equal, it always seemed to creep its way into the marriage, not consciously but it came anyway. I hurt him with my distrust, and I never wanted to hurt him. He didn't know of all the small things that were eating me up inside. I could have told him but I was afraid he would think I was trying to change him or just take it the wrong way and I didn't want to be fussy about it. I wanted to be a perfect wife for him. Because he deserves it but I became a jealous bitch that just hurt him. I had to go. So I ran away."  
  
Cory hugged her friend tight.  
  
"You're my best friend, you know that?" She asked Chris then, not because it had any point but because she just wanted to say it.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm glad to have you."  
  
"I'm going to make sure you and TC work things out. Hey, I was the witness at your marriage; I think it's my duty or something. You are going to make it, Chris, you just have to open up to him."  
  
"I know. And I'll try my very best, for you for me for him and both our children."  
  
The young doctor that Chris thought wasn't as cute as TC was happily doing his rounds that night, things were going alright so far. Old lady Bloom had finally slipped in that coma they had all been praying for the moment the old hag had opened her mouth, the little boy Patrick had had a very successful appendix removal and was now happily recovering and so on and so forth. When he came in the Kelly/Haggis room, number 125 to be exact his mouth dropped, his jaw turned into jelly and hit the ground easily. It was his dream come true, two beautiful women sleeping in each others arms. OK, so in his dream they had been a bit more active and less pregnant but this was as close as it was going to get. A blond and a brunette no less. He tore his eyes away from the pretty sight and ran away to get some of the male nurses, he was a generous guy after all.  
  
Back to TC, what was he on about yesterday?  
  
"Xcuse me, I am looking for Christine Kelly." Being her husband he of course knew what she was calling herself.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, she isn't here right now. And if I got it right she isn't coming back for a while." The man in pink (gay??? One wonders) behind the desk told him while his gaze happily strolled over TC's handsome body. (Yup, gay) It was making TC somewhat nervous.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"Yes, she was taken to the hospital yesterday morning."  
  
"WHAT???" think, 'frantic man in love hears the love of his life is hurt' tone "Why? WHERE?" questions questions.  
  
"Don't know why exactly. I mean there is some gossip going around but I'm not one to indulge in such things. And I can't give out privileged information like that, sir." Was the man ever going to stop ogling TC?  
  
"I'm her husband!"  
  
"Can I see your marriage license, please?" Like anyone walks around with their marriage license! I mean, a drivers license, sure, but their marriage license?  
  
"I don't have it on me! But I do have my passport."  
  
"OK, I guess that'll do too." He was even chewing pink gum. Author, looks at gum in mouth. which is in no way an indication of gayness! ==  
  
"Xcuse me, I am looking for Christine Kelly?" this time it was a woman behind the desk, obviously a nurse, but the ogling wasn't any less obvious.  
  
  
  
"You family?"  
  
"Her husband."  
  
"muttermutter. figures. murmur"  
  
"Xcuse me?"  
  
"room 125."  
  
"Thanks." What a rude nurse!  
  
Being a cop his job was to find out things, so he had no problem locating the room in the hospital. the detours he made were strictly for sight seeing of course. Who knew the X-ray hall would be so fascinating? When he did make it to the right room however it was filled with men. nurses and doctors so it seemed and one or two patients. He wondered what was going on so tapped on the nearest man's shoulder.  
  
"What is going on in there?"  
  
"You haven't seen it yet? Guys he hasn't seen it yet, let him through!" It was obviously a time of brotherhood and peace. TC was seriously wondering what the h*ll was going on, it wasn't natural.  
  
Then, when the men had let him through he saw Chris and Cory sleeping. It was actually quite an endearing sight but he guessed it wasn't that particular quality of this particular picture that the men were all drooling over. He could of course tell them that Chris was his wife and Cory was his sergeant but he doubted the men would peacefully leave then. So he just ignored them and walked over to Chris' side of the bed, he gently touched her cheek and caressed a lock of hair away. Some of the men muttered their objections but once again they were ignored. TC sat on the small space on the edge of the bed that wasn't occupied by either of the women so he could see her face better. As he had expected Chris started to wake up, she always woke up at home when he came in late and she was already asleep.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly with a smile.  
  
"Hey." She answered him a bit insecure but with a smile anyway. The men started to file out, fearing to be caught.  
  
"I love you." She said sleepily, it was like a weight fell off his shoulders. He had come to boldly declare his love for her, if necessary before her whole class and now she beat him to it.  
  
"I love you to, baby."  
  
"Oh, about that. You're becoming a daddy." She said, TC looked over at Cory, so Chris knew about that  
  
"I know." He said, almost apologetic. who am I kidding? Very apologetic.  
  
"I don't mean Cory, you doofus. I mean you and me, I am pregnant." In this silent time of the night, half believing it was a dream Chris dared to say it without any doubt or hesitation.  
  
"Are you sure? How far along are you? I love you so much Chris and I will love our baby, I already love our baby! I dreamed about having children with you. Please come home." He was utterly surprised, really happy and blurting out about everything that popped into his head, and he didn't have any raging hormones or drugs to blame!  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that. We have to talk though, there is so much I need to tell you, or at least things you need to hear. But I guess we can do that at home. You are real through, right? I am not dreaming you? Cause that would suck, getting my hopes up and everything."  
  
"You're not dreaming, honey. A baby. Another baby." He quietly shook his head, it was a happy shake though.  
  
"Have I mentioned I love you yet?" he asked, looking very lovingly at his wife.  
  
"You can never say it enough."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And we love you." They smiled, somewhere in that conversation it had all become alright, no grudges no insecurities just them, their little family, knowing it was going to be alright.  
  
This was the time Cory chose to 'wake up' not wanting to disturb any good talk time but drawing the line at the make out fest that was bound to happen now, way too good sound effects for her still somewhat sensitive stomach.  
  
"Good morning." she softly said, not ruining to moment yet making her presence known.  
  
"Helping out a friend, eh?" TC asked.  
  
"Well, yeah!" she defended herself. "You two make such a good couple, it just makes me want to become a matchmaker or something else disgustingly sweet like that."  
  
=====  
  
"We are here to discuss little Chris Callaway." Cory told the teacher, referring to their little four year old son.  
  
"Ah, yes come in please, oh you can leave the door open, it is too warm in here as it is, dear." TC did as the old woman had asked him and left it open, he glanced at his wife who had positioned herself suspiciously close to the door.  
  
"Well, both Chris and Cory(TC and Chris' little girl) are doing great, they participate very. what is it dear?" the old woman asked Cory who was biting on her lower lip and had raised her hand as if to ask something.  
  
"Uhm. I'm just Cory's godmother, if you want to discuss her too I suggest we get her mother here too."  
  
"But I thought you were their mother."the teacher looked confused to TC who wisely looked another way.  
  
"I am Chris' mother, just not Cory's."  
  
"Oh.. I thought they were siblings with the matching last name and all, excuse me."  
  
"They are siblings, TC here is both of the childrens father."  
  
Loud laughter came from the hallway, Cory couldn't hold it anymore, the womans face was just too shocked and very assuming. TC shrugged apologetically to the woman, knowing it really wasn't his place to laugh.  
  
"Well -swallow- then let's just call in Mrs. uhm Cory's mother shall we." This set off Cory again.  
  
"I'll get her. And by the way, this is Miss Cory MacNamara and Cory's mother is Mrs. Christine Kelly-Callaway."  
  
"You named the children after each other?" She shrieked. The old woman looked like she couldn't take much more. TC was the only one who had the decency to look a bit guilty, Chris and Cory seemed to find it very funny for some reason.  
  
  
  
Now you have read the story :D could you please review? Cause I really like them :D and well, I wouldn't want you to feel guilty for not reviewing, cause you know how much reviews are appreciated and loved and well, I could go on and on but the point of this story is: REVIEW :D 


End file.
